24 Hours in Paris
by TwilightSparkle3562
Summary: While living in Boston and working as a security consultant for a major company, Viper is recruited by Jade to help her and Jackie recover a stolen painting by a thief who folds up like paper. At the same time, Viper tries to get the trust of Jackie, who views her as a bad influence on Jade. AUTHOR'S NOTE: A retelling of the episode, "Origami," as told from Viper's POV.
1. A Call for Help

Disclaimer: I do not own "Jackie Chan Adventures," or its characters. They are property of Columbia Pictures and Kids WB.

"24 hours in Paris,"

By TwilightSparkle3562

Chapter 1

"A Call for Help"

Ever since that fateful day when I attempted to steal the Pink Puma Diamond from that museum in New York, my life seemed to have been changed forever. All my life, I was destined to live the life of a loner and only resort to stealing in order to survive. The items that I had stolen from others resulted in me earning the money I needed to maintain a series of apartments and otherwise, give me necessities to satisfy my everyday life. Now, it appeared that this encounter I had with the famed archaeologist, Jackie Chan and his niece, Jade, had made me realize the error of my ways. There was a much better way to earn money than just stealing from others.

You see, my family was resorted to a swindler when I was growing up in Hong Kong and all my childhood, I was shuttled from foster home to foster home because both of my parents did not have any money to keep me living with them. When I was 18, I was sent to a military school in the United States and even them could not keep me in line. Ever since then, I was unable to get a job and stealing valuable items from others was the only way. When I met Jade, I saw that there was something in her that I could relate to. She was the girl that I should have been when I was her age, someone who was optimistic about her future and eager to have potential goals that were meant to be fulfilled. Most importantly, she began to look up to me as a big sister figure and role model, something that I never had as a child.

Thanks to meeting her and Jackie, I had since given up my ways of stealing and had gotten a job as a security consultant for a major company called Bechtel, which had a branch in Boston, Massachusetts, where I had since relocated for this job. It was the only major job that didn't have any college backgrounds and my parole officer had recommended to me to take this job, since I knew the security systems that I had destroyed when I was a career criminal. With this job, I was earning no more than $100 dollars an hour and for the first time in my life, I realized just what happens when money is earned instead of stealing it from others.

But, my story of the next time that I met Jade and Jackie began on a Thursday afternoon in the spring of 2001, just before the 9/11 attacks that would happen later that year. I had just gotten home after a long days work and was looking forward to a quiet night in my apartment. I couldn't wait to change out of the gray business suit that I was wearing for work and into some comfortable clothes. Sliding off my suit jacket, I sat down on the sofa and turned on my laptop computer.

"Huh? What's this?" I thought to myself when I saw what appeared to be an email from Jade. Since we've met, we had been keeping in touch much to the dismay of her uncle, who saw me as a bad influence on her. Clicking on the email, I carefully read the message:

"_Hi Viper,_

_I was wondering if you could come to Paris as soon as possible. Uncle Jackie says that there was a fold up man who stole a valuable painting from the Louvre Museum. I know he doesn't trust you, but we need your expertise to help us catch this guy. You are our last hope and Jackie's friend at the Louvre is in danger of losing her job. Please help us, Viper. _

_Jade."_

Now, I had not lived my life entirely in the United States. Because of my job as a security consultant, I maintained several homes in New York, Boston, Washington, D.C., San Francisco, Los Angeles, London and Paris. Because of this, I was a frequent flyer and once I knew the gravity of the situation that Jade and Jackie were in. I had made up my mind and decided to help them recover this painting:

"_Hi Jade,_

_I will be on the first available flight to Paris tomorrow. I will keep you informed of my flight information. _

_Viper."_

As soon as I sent the message, I got on to and scanned the site for flights to Paris from Boston. I made contact with Air France, which offered a direct flight from Boston, but to no avail. I then made contact with American Airlines, which also offered a direct flight from Boston and that effort was nothing more short than futile. Finally, I found a decent fare on British Airways via London/Heathrow. Once I had booked the flight, I sent another message to Jade:

"_Hi Jade,_

_I had just booked my flight to Paris. I will be arriving on British Airways at Charles de Gaulle Airport from London. Here is my itinerary:_

_BA0212_

_BOS LHR 7:15 06:35_

_BA0306_

_LHR CDG 08:55 11:15_

_BA0309_

_CDG LHR 12:15 12:30_

_BA0203_

_LHR BOS 3:00 5:10_

_See you when I get there._

_Viper."_

Almost immediately, I began to make my preparations. After all, I was only going to one of my old stomping grounds to help recover something instead of stealing it. The object I was targeting was something that would determine a young woman's job future with one of the most famous museums in the world.

So, the very next day, I got up and dressed myself in the gray business suit and pink blouse that I had worn the day before. I did own a second suit just like it which was cranberry red and had a purple blouse, but it was at the dry cleaners and I would not get it in time. Standing in front of the mirror and smoothing out the skirt of my suit, I sighed as I stared myself in the mirror.

"I'm just hiding the real me underneath this business suit," I said to myself sadly. "Jackie will never view me as anything but a thief."

It seemed however that this was a chance for me to improve myself to Jackie, it would be this and it seemed that deep down, I was falling for him. But the thought never fully crossed my mind as I slid on my black high heels and grabbed my yellow purse from the kitchen table. Despite my thoughts, I had to stay focused on the task at hand. Jade was counting on me to help her and Jackie recover this stolen painting.

But first, I had a job to do and then a long flight across the Atlantic that was ahead of me.


	2. Rumors of Origami

Chapter 2

"Rumors of Origami"

After a hard day's work at the Bechtel Corporation branch in Boston, I arrived at Logan Airport just before 5pm to check in for my flight to Paris via London. Upon checking in and nervously going through security, I walked into the departures hall at Terminal E and came across the airport's duty free shop to pick up something for the journey. Along the way, I began to overhear a conversation between two men about a mysterious figure who left origami animals at all his thefts. Given the fact that it could possibly be the same figure that Jade was trying to tell me about, I walked over to see what was happening.

"Excuse me," I said to the two men, who then looked over at me. "I couldn't help but ask you both of who you were talking about?"

"What do you mean, lady?" retorted one the men, who spoke in a German accent. "How could you not understand what is happening here?"

The other man who spoke also spoke in a German accent, somehow agreed with him. He then showed me a newspaper that had a picture of a paper figure that was supposed to be the man called Origami.

"Read for yourself," said the other man, handing me the paper. "This guy had stolen over a million dollars' worth of paintings throughout France and Germany. Who knows where he will go next?"

Thinking that this was a clue about the figure, I handed the newspaper back to the two men. Although I didn't know it, as I handed back their paper, they began to get suspicious of me. It seemed that they somehow knew who I was and decided to get away before they grew even more suspicious of me. As I walked into the duty free, they whispered to each other.

"If I didn't know better," the one man said to his friend. "I'd say that was the woman who calls herself, Viper. Should we tell someone?"

"No," said his friend. "Viper would not be that well-dressed I imagine. Let's just get on our flight."

So, they walked away as I purchased a newspaper and a packet of cigarettes, which I only used for times when I got stressed. Soon, I arrived at gate E8A where British Airways Flight 212 to London/Heathrow was waiting to depart at 7:05pm for its journey across the Atlantic. I sat down at the gate and read the paper that showed the figure known as Origami on the cover. I used this opportunity to study this thief and read that the figure would leave animals at all his thefts, almost like a calling card if you will.

"He kind of reminds me of myself," I thought as I read the paper. "The only difference is that I would never leave a calling card at the scene of a crime."

I then scrolled down and saw that the French authorities were looking into a suspicious museum curator named Kuniko Kasahara who would disappear at certain times of the day. Of course, I didn't read any further and put the paper down onto the seat next to mine where a smartly dressed man was going to sit there.

"Do you mind?" he retorted sharply and I picked up the newspaper and allowed him to sit next to me.

"Sorry," I said, an embarrassed smile coming onto my face. "I didn't know you wanted to sit there."

The man sighed as he sat down next to me. Like the two men before him, he was intrigued by the picture of Origami on the cover and was curious to see what it had to say.

"I see that you are reading about the man who calls-a himself, Origami," he said in an Italian accent. "A few weeks ago, he broke-a into my museum in Rome and stole a painting-a of Da Vinci."

Knowing that I had a possible breakthrough, I keenly turned my attention to the man. This was the first step into learning more about what he had to say.

"Then what are you doing here?" I asked, as I adjusted my skirt. "Shouldn't you be back in Italy sorting out the problems?"

"I am trying to sort-a out the problems," he replied, handing the newspaper back to me. "I came here-a to Boston to try to convince the FBI-a to help me. They are very good-a, you know."

It seemed that he was too good for his own truth. Getting the FBI involved sort of signaled red flags for me. If I had gone to the FBI, then I would have been exposed as a suspect and possibly jailed for something that I didn't do.

"Yes, they are very good," I chuckled nervously in reply. "I hope you have your paintings recovered."

But, before he could respond, the gate agents started the boarding process and I joined the other passengers in line for boarding. I took my passport out of my yellow purse and stuck my boarding pass in it as I kept watch of the Italian man who going towards the very back of the line.

"That was close," I thought to myself. "That's the second time that someone had their suspicions on me. Let's just hope that there isn't any more."

So, I boarded the aircraft and sat in the first class cabin of the Boeing 747 while the Italian man sat way back in coach class. Shortly before 7:10pm, we departed from Boston Logan and made a northeast turn towards London. During the flight, I continued to figure out the secrets behind Origami and I could do it as there would be no one watching me and thus, no one would be growing suspicious of me. A few people on that plane seemed to know who I was and I had to be careful from here on in, trying to avoid detection.

Eventually, I would arrive at London/Heathrow just after sunrise at 6:35am and taxied over to Terminal 4. I had not gotten very much sleep on the initial flight and it showed as I was questioned by Passport Control and directed back to the departures terminal. While I was waiting for at Gate B39 for British Airways Flight 306 to Paris/Charles De Gaulle, I looked back over to several other people who were staring at me for a second, but then turned away from me.

"Why does this keep happening to me?" I wondered in frustration. "I'm not a thief and the entire world knows it."

Nevertheless, I boarded the Airbus A320 without incident and soon, we lifted off right on schedule at 8:55am and arrived in Paris just a little before 11:00am local time.

"Hold on, Jade," I said to myself as I cleared the Immigration and Customs hall. "I'm coming."


	3. The Fox

Chapter 3

"The Fox"

When I arrived at Charles De Gaulle Airport, it seems that everyone seemed to not take notice of me and thus, I was able to enter the country without detection of the authorites. I was still a wanted criminal by the French government and I had to enter the country under an assumed name. The last thing that I would have wanted was a Gendarme to recognize me because I reentered the country and thus, the thief known as Origami would never have been caught. Having cleared immigration and customs, I stepped into the arrivals hall and heard a very familiar voice calling out to me.

"Viper!" called the voice and I saw a young girl in an orange sweatshirt and blue crop pants walking over towards me. I knew at that moment who that girl was.

"Jade," I replied, smiling as I knelt down to her level and we hugged one another. It felt good to be together again, but of course, not everyone was happy to see me. I looked up and saw her uncle, Jackie Chan, with his arms folded and trying to look away from me.

"What's with him?" I asked Jade.

"Nothing," she replied as I rose back up to my feet. "He's just having a hissy about you being a bad influence on me because you're a thief."

I could see that Jade still understood the fact that I was no longer a thief and I knew at that moment, that it was going to be an uphill battle with this guy.

"Former thief," I corrected, looking down at Jade for a moment before turning my attention over towards Jackie. "Now I am a security consultant for the Bechtel Corporation and Jade tells me you need some assistance."

"No thank you," huffed Jackie, still standing his ground. "I've had enough problems with one criminal."

"Aw, come on, Jackie," protested Jade, looking towards her discouraged uncle. "Viper's a good guy now."

She then stuck her hand into her pocket and handed what appeared to be an Origami figure of a swan to me.

"Here, Viper, the painting stealer left this behind," said Jade as she handed me the figure.

As I looked at it, it seemed that the rumors I heard back in Boston were indeed true and that it reminded me of those three rats from that Winnie the Pooh cartoon I saw years ago. But, this was indeed no crime caused by rats who would leave walnuts at the scene of the crime.

"Where did you find that?" asked Jackie, trying to figure out how his niece found it. But, before Jade could answer her uncle's question, I finished my study of it.

"Ah, yes, they call him Origami," I concluded as Jackie's mouth dropped while Jade smiled at this.

"You know this guy?" Jade asked excitedly.

"I've heard only a rumor," I replied, flicking the figure back into Jackie's hand. "Of a thief who leaves Origami figures at all his thefts, like a calling card."

"And can he fold himself into any shapes?" asked Jackie nervously, trying to make demands out of me. I remembered that he could change into animals, but nothing else.

"I've never heard that," I said, shrugging my shoulders. But, then I remembered of my old friend, the Fox, who owned and operated a bar in the east side of Paris, not far from where I kept an apartment. "There is one person who might know more. But…"

I began to walk away in an effort to get through to Jackie. He was going to need my help, whether he liked it or not.

"But, But what?" he pleaded as I turned around to face him.

"But you don't want my help," I said, glaring at him. At that point, Jackie sighed heavily, realizing now that he had no choice but to accept my help, much to his annoyance.

"All right, all right," he sighed, feeling defeated and handing me back the origami swan. "I want your help, just help me get this painting back and then leave us alone."

At that point, I wanted to take back what I said and I almost wanted to walk away right then and there. But then I remembered that I wasn't going to be doing this for Jackie, I was only doing this because Jade asked me to. This was the perfect opportunity for me to show Jackie that I could be a perfect role model for her. All I did in response was to shrug my shoulders and stick the origami swan back into my yellow purse as we left the arrivals hall and into a light blue rental car that Jackie was driving.

"I don't understand," I thought as we drove into the city. "Does it look like I am here to steal anything? I'm here to help, but I will need to dive into my past in order to help this man, whether he likes it or not."

As we drove, I looked around at all the familiar parts of Paris that I had frequented during my criminal days. Everything I was looking at brought back memories of that one moment in time when I violated this city of all its treasures. But, those days were over now. I am a changed woman now, even if some refuse to believe it.

A little while later, we came across the one place that every criminal in Paris, including myself, called home, free from the cruel law that would not touch us.

"What is this place?" asked Jade as we stepped out of the car.

"The Fox," I explained, turning over towards them. "This is home base for every crook in Paris. The proprietor is an old friend."

I then began to make my way towards the bar, with only the sounds of my high heels being heard. Fox's bar was located in a secluded part of Paris, almost reminding me of that story from Victor Hugo's _The Hunchback of Notre Dame_ where the Gypsies of Paris had their own little nest called The Court of Miracles. Stepping into the bar, I was surprised to see that the entire bar had fallen silent when I entered. Some of them seemed to remember who I was, despite the fact that I was legit.

"Say, isn't that Viper?" remarked one criminal to his pal who was sitting at a table. "What's she doing here?"

"Beats me, Pierre," replied his friend, taking note of the gray business suit I was wearing. "Based on the way she's dressed, you can guess she is either legit or on the run from the law."

I simply ignored them as I approached the bar and saw a man with a blue shirt and a gray moustache and beard approach me and Jade, who had followed me inside and soon we were joined by Jackie, who had a few run ins with a few of my ex-thieves.

"I do not like this place," moaned Jackie rubbing the back of his neck.

But Fox, soon interrupted Jackie's moment of recovery. During my time as a criminal, he saw me as almost like a daughter, because of my caring personalty.

"Ah, Viper," he said, smiling. "I heard you went legit."

"You heard right," I said, getting right down to the matter at hand. "Listen Fox, I need some 411. What can you tell me about this?"

I reached into my purse and took out the origami swan that Jade had given me. Fox examined the figure and then turned his attention back to us.

"Ah, oui, Origami," he said, taking a sip of his coffee. "He only steals the finest of European and Far East art. They say he has magical powers."

"Cool," gasped Jade, who I can see was already spellbound by Fox's story. I smiled at this, knowing how interested that Jade was in this case.

"The way I heard it told," continued Fox. "He's just a small timer, looting machines, picking pockets, a quick petty heist here and there. Until one day, he found an enchanted square of paper with the power to transform. The paper, well, let's just say it remade him to an extent. Now, he has some kind of folding powers, which I don't believe to an extent."

However, with everything that Jackie had supposedly heard and saw, he thought that Fox was indeed lying.

"But, It is true," he protested to Fox. "I saw Origami with my own eyes."

"Did you see his henchmen, the Easter Bunny and the Tooth Fairy as well?" he asked laughing and Jackie angrily stormed out of the bar as I chuckled slightly at Fox, who was always a cunning joker. "I always like to crack a good joke, Viper. You understand, of course."

"I do, Fox," I laughed. "Thanks for your help."

Fox leaned over and we gave each other an embrace as Jade and I walked out of the bar.

"Anytime, Viper," he said as we walked out. "Anytime."


	4. Kuniko Kasaharah

Chapter 4

"Kuniko Kasaharah"

So, it appeared that our visit to my old stomping grounds was not to Jackie's liking. As soon as Fox's humorous remark was said, Jackie stormed out of the bar and was fumigating about what had happened since he had a Far East painting that needed to be recovered and fast.

"That was hopeless," Jackie huffed as he flew open the doors. "I already knew the thief could fold up."

"Yes," added Jade, who appeared to have learned what was said to them. "But now we know he steals the finest in European and Far East art."

To me, this was just another step into proving to Jackie that I am no longer a thief, but to him it appeared that I was still influencing Jade into becoming a criminal.

"Hey, the kid's a good listener," I remarked, but Jackie said otherwise.

"Oh, how come you never listen to the thing I say?" cried Jackie. "For example, stay with Uncle?"

All Jade could do was huff and Jackie ordered Jade to stay put while he called his Uncle to pick her up. Of course, knowing Jade, she was going to sneak along, so just as Jackie and I got into the car, Jade had quietly snuck into the trunk of the car as Jackie and I heard a small noise coming from behind. He was suspicious at first, but I was quick to divert his mind off of what Jade was doing.

"It's probably nothing," I said to Jackie, trying to keep him off of Jade's actions. But, all he could do was glare at me with disgust and started the engine as we drove off. I directed Jackie to the nearest possible art gallery which was located about five minutes away.

It was owned and operated by a man named Kuniko Kasaharah, who had claimed to own the finest in Far East art, which was his specialty to begin with. He also had operated a European art gallery which had closed down not that long ago. Jackie wanted to get this done and over with, but there is more to spying than just jumping in with your head up your you-know-what. However, there was one other individual who was willing to play by the rules.

"Hello Jade, glad you could make it," I said, looking back to see that Jade had managed to crawl from the trunk to the backseat of the car. We got out and began to make our way towards the art gallery through an alley way. Once we arrived on the side of the building, I grabbed Jade and placed her on my shoulders where she grabbed the edge of the roof and crawled up. Then, I reached up and she pulled me up. From there, we walked quietly on the roof and came to an open upper window that was overlooking the art gallery.

"He's got a nice art gallery," whispered Jade as we stared down on the gallery. "Those paintings must be worth millions."

"Indeed," I replied. "And we are going to get those back no matter what happens, Jade."

Just then, Jackie raced up to the top and approached us having seen us walking on the roof. As far as he was concerned, he thought that Jade had gotten back with his uncle.

"Jade, you were supposed to stay with uncle," he retorted as Jade huffed in irritation. "Why can't you just listen to me for once?"

"Tsch," she hissed, trying to cover up her true intentions. "I told him we were seeing a movie, he didn't mind."

Suddenly, I heard footsteps and shushed the both of them up when I saw the figure walk into the gallery, revealing it to be Kuniko Kasahara himself. He was dressed in a typical purple Far East kimono and pants and he wore his small short black hair in a ponytail. Of course, Jackie was once again being his typical hypocritical self as we stared at him.

"This is typical," he huffed, directing all of his attention towards me. "You are being a bad influence on Jade because you are a thief."

"I am not a thief," I retorted, getting down on one knee. "Jade needs to learn how to catch criminals from a pro."

"Jade does not need to know how to catch criminals," snapped Jackie as Jade looked up at us arguing.

"But you do," I snapped back.

Suddenly, Jade looked down and saw Kasahara using his hand to transform into a paper key. She saw that he stuck his hand into the vault and knew that she had to get our attention.

"His hand changed," she said to us. "He's Origam-."

Suddenly, Jade leaned forward too much and fell through the roof as Jackie leapt into action and quickly grabbed her leg, trying to pull her back up. But, he soon lost his grip and released Jade's leg, before grabbing one of her shoelaces, trying to pull her back up like a fish. But, just as quickly, the shoelace snapped and I dove down, grabbing Jackie's legs quickly before both he and Jade would fall to their doom. Feeling secure for the moment, Jade turned her attention back to Kasahara, who was looking at another one of his stolen paintings.

"Ah, another piece for my eyes only," he whispered placing the painting on an open spot of the gallery. Seeing this valued information, Jade whispered back up to us.

"It's him," she whispered. "Kasahara is Origami."

Hearing this information, Jackie threw Jade back up to me as I released his grip and allowed him to go down to Kasahara, where Jackie pointed sharply to him with the painting in his hands.

"That painting does not belong to you," said Jackie sharply, pointing to him. Knowing that he was going to be in for a fight, Kasahara placed the painting back in the vault and then walked over to Jackie as we watched from above.

"Ah, Mr. Chan, Jackie Chan," he said, smiling evilly. But, Jackie wasted no time in making one simple demand to Kasahara. He wanted that painting and was not going to leave without it.

"Return the painting to the University," ordered Jackie, but Kasahara was quick to retort.

"Why?" he asked. "So it could end up in a museum?"

Jackie had enough of Kasahara's mockery and charged towards him, pointing his left fist right at him in attempt to beat him up bad. But, the quick thinking Kasahara jumped out of the way and instead of hitting his target, Jackie ended up punching the wall, injuring his knuckles.

"No more games!" he cried, now angry with rage as he stared at Kasahara. "I know who you are…Origami!"

Kasahara readied himself for battle as he crossed his eyes and set his target on Jackie as Jade and I watched from above with wide eyed expressions.

"Then I am sure there is to be gained, by my denying it!" cried Kasahara as he began to transform into the creature that I have heard so much about it.

It wasn't a rumor anymore and I was seeing Origami with my own eyes.


	5. Fight in the Art Gallery

Chapter 5

"Fight in the Art Gallery"

So, it appeared that the rumors were indeed true about Origami. This seemingly ordinary man had the power to transform into a thief made entirely out of paper and now he was charging his way towards Jackie. Jumping into action, Jackie dodged whatever strike that Origami was making on him. Of course, Jade wanted to help, but being that she still had a lot to learn, I stopped her.

"Come on!" she called, as I grabbed her sweatshirt and stopped her.

"Jade, wait!" I advised. "Jumping into a fight before you're needed usually makes things worse."

Jade of course, protested, but accepted the facts and backed down as we watched Origami turn into a spider and attempt to fire two sharp bands of paper at Jackie, who was in front of a round wooden beam. Unfortunately, Jackie couldn't stay hidden for long and the beam was snapped in two by Origami and fell over to its left. Now, it was time for me to prove Jackie wrong and help him battle this thief.

"All right," I said to Jade, rising to my feet. "Now he needs help, but you stay here."

"Aw, man," she moaned, but if there ever was a time for her to learn from the master, it is now. Taking action, I swung into the art gallery and balanced myself on one of the overhead beams. I must say that it wasn't easy doing this in high heels, but I gave it my all anyway. Once I got to the confrontation between Jackie and Origami, I crouched down on the beam and waved to Jackie as Origami took another swipe at him. He then transformed into a spider and glared at us like a predator to its prey.

"Now its time you need help," I thought to myself about Jackie as the Origami spider began to crawl along the sides of the room. Once again balancing myself on the beam, I led Jackie back to where Jade was staying, but Origami had managed to crawl onto the ceiling and glare down at us.

"Okay," I thought to myself again. "Guess we are going to have to try another way out then."

To this end, we began to back away nervously as the spider took one of its paper arms and fired them right at us. Reacting fast, I ducked down but Jackie was not as fortunate as the paper arm struck him in the arm, giving him a paper cut. However, the spider was not done with us as he fired at me next. But, this time, Jackie was the one reacting as he managed to pull me out of the line of fire at the very last minute.

But, thanks to his quick thinking, the beam was hit instead of me and began to crack underneath us. Fearing serious injury, Jackie jumped off into a pair of drapes while I was not as fortunate. I jumped off the collapsing beam and attempted to do the same thing as Jackie, but instead, I ended up tumbling along another beam and slamming against a wall in a forceful impact, painfully hurting my back. The force of the impact had caused two swords to break loose of their display stands and fearing that I was going to be hit, I scrunched myself together as the swords came on either side of me.

"Wow," I sighed. "That was a relief."

However, I realized at that moment that Jackie could use this opportunity to get an upper hand on Origami. Grabbing the swords, I crouched onto my knees and threw them over to Jackie as the two swords seemingly combined to form a pair of scissors. This made the Origami spider grow nervous and just as Jackie was about to finish him off, a detective and two other officers came rushing into the gallery.

"What is going on here?" the detective called and while he was focused on Jackie, Origami quickly returned to his human self while I walked over and Jade leapt from the roof and onto my back.

"Detective," said Kasahara, trying to make it seem like Jackie was the one who was the bad guy. "This man is crazy. He destroyed my gallery and attacked me with my own 12th century swords."

Jackie dropped the swords in protest as he tried to profane his innocence. As far as he was concerned, Kasahara was the main suspect in this case, not him.

"No, that's a lie!" he cried to the detective and two police officers. "He turned into a fold up man!"

"He's telling the truth," protested Jade, as we went to over to Jackie's side.

"Kuniko Kasahara is Origami, the master thief," I added, pointing right at Kasahara. But, the detective was soon starting to grow suspicious of not Origami, but myself and sneered at me.

"Hmm, are you not a thief yourself," he sneered, taking a pair of handcuffs out of his pocket. "La Viper, I believe?"

At that point, I began to grow nervous as my very freedom was at stake and was going to end right then and knew at that point that we needed to make an escape and fast.

"Um, run!" I called and with Jade still on my back, we darted out of the gallery and with the police still hot on our tail, we managed to find an abandoned building and with the police not that far off, we dove inside and crouched down as they passed us.

"Where do you think they've gone?" we heard the detective ask one of the officers.

"Probably not far, monsieur," he said.

"Keep looking," ordered the detective. "That Viper shouldn't have gone too far."

Once they were out of sight, we knew it was safe and began to emerge from the abandoned building. I dusted off my suit as we stepped out of the building and walked along a street thinking of what to do next.

"Well, that didn't go over so well," remarked Jackie, still feeling bitter about being accused of a crime that he didn't commit. "There has to be a way to stop Origami once and for all."

It was at that point that I thought of a way to stop Origami and convince the authorities that I was no longer a thief. I was thinking of doing something that I greatly specialized in throughout my career as a thief.

"Well, you know what we have to do?" I said, turning over to Jackie and Jade. "We need to catch Origami in 'The Act.'"

Jackie then turned his attention to Jade and knew that everything from here on in was going to be dangerous.

"You will stay with Uncle," he ordered to her as Jade huffed down in protest. Little did Jade know that she was going to play a big part in this operation and prove Jackie wrong that I was not a thief and bad influence on her.

To this end, I was going to have to get the truth in a private setting in my one of my many apartments.


	6. Getting Through to Jackie

Chapter 6

"Getting Through to Jackie"

We were soon out of any other options when it came to retrieving the stolen painting from Origami quietly. Following our skirmish with him back at the Art Gallery, I knew that the only way we were going to make any progress whatsoever with capturing him was to sneak into one of the most well-known museums in the world and a museum that I always wanted to break into: The Louvre Art Museum. I knew that Origami would be heading there given the fact that every career criminal like myself always knew that they would have to break into the Louvre at least once in their careers.

But, there was something that I had to do first and that was to get to why Jackie was being so critical of me. If we were going to stop Origami quickly, then I would have to get him on my side. After leaving Jade once again at the bus stop, Jackie and I retrieved the blue car from the art gallery and I directed him to my apartment that I kept here in Paris.

"For a thief, you sure keep a nice place, Viper," remarked Jackie as we stepped into the apartment. My apartment in Paris was almost like a condominium with a mixture of items that were either stolen or paid for.

"Thanks," I replied as I sat down on the sofa in the living room. "Though I must admit, the landlord charges a lot on this place, unlike my other apartments."

Jackie then began to look at my furniture very suspiciously and I began to grow slightly uncomfortable at that.

"Jackie, I cannot help but wonder," I said, trying to get him off of looking at the furniture in a suspicious manner. "Ever since we started working together, you just can't seem to understand that I am not a thief. Can't you understand the fact that I am no longer what you think I am?"

I could see that Jackie was not going to take this very lightly. He just stood there in front of me with his arms folded almost like my boss back at Bechtel whenever something didn't seem to go right.

"Viper," he said crossly, staring down at me like an angry father. "I have always been taught to never associate with criminals and the way you influence Jade is unforgiveable. You are a thief in my eyes and always will be."

"I am not influencing Jade," I retorted, rising to my feet. "I can see that she wants to have a role model in her life that doesn't include you. I'm trying to do just that and it will be good for her when the time comes."

Jackie could not believe what he was hearing me say and got close to my face, his eyes staring into mine. As far as he was concerned, I was a threat that needed to be exterminated from the life of Jade. But, that was not going to happen. It was not going to happen here and it was not going to happen right now.

"If you want to be a role model for my niece, then good luck," snapped Jackie, backing away from me slightly. "You're going to have to get through to me first."

Jackie then backed away from me and at that point, I knew that if by getting through him first, I would have to do something that had never been done before.

"There is more than one way to get a man on a woman's side," I thought as Jackie sat back down on the sofa.

At that point, I then shut the blinds to the living room and walked back over to Jackie, pulling him back onto his feet, much to his annoyance and confusion of what I was doing at that moment. He didn't realize it at the time, but I was starting to develop feelings for him and I had never fallen in love before. Perhaps I could see that he was just scared that I was starting to get close to him. I had always wanted a man in my life and Jackie seems, although he wasn't seeing it at the time, that he was the right man for me.

"I hope this works," I thought to myself as I stepped back and stood in front of Jackie with a seductive look on my face. Jackie was slightly confused at what I was about to start doing, but then he could see that I was going to take off my clothes in front of him. He wanted to scream, but I placed my finger in front of his face and silenced him. It was at that point, that the stripping began.

First, I started by kicking off my black high heels, first the left foot, then the right foot, kicking them off to my right side. Jackie just stood there, his look of suspicion starting to go away from his face and I could see that he was starting to get a feeling for me, just by what I was about to do.

Second, I slowly slid off my gray suit jacket in a very seductive manner and threw it on the sofa where we had just sat a few moments ago. I then saw him began to feel aroused by the look on his face and at that point, he began to take off his shoes and socks. Now, he was starting to get the message that I was more than a thief.

Third, I slowly slid off my pink blouse, unbuttoning the top button and pulling it over my head and revealing the white bra that I was wearing underneath. Jackie soon followed by pulling the blue sweater over his head and revealing the white t-shirt that was underneath. Once the blouse was off, I threw it with my suit jacket on the sofa and Jackie ended up doing the same thing with his own clothes. At this point, there was no turning back now. My plan was working so far.

Fourth, I slowly unzipped my gray skirt and slid it down slowly to reveal the white panties that I was wearing underneath. As the skirt slid down my lower body, I could see Jackie unhitching his belt and his khakis slid down as well revealing a pair of pink undershorts with hearts on them. I couldn't help but giggle slightly, knowing that Jackie would wear such a ridiculous pair of underwear.

Finally, we each put our lower garments with all the others and there we were: each standing in front of one another in our underwear. It was at this point that Jackie's suspicions about me being a thief were soon becoming banished.

"All right, Viper," chuckled Jackie, seemingly trying to hide the embarrassment that he was experiencing. "You've managed to convince me that you are not who I think you are."

"Shall we work together then?" I asked seductively, feeling that my plan had succeeded. We then backed away from each other and Jackie only responded by giving me a sly smile, although he warned me that he was going to still be in charge of the mission.

As the sun set over Paris, I changed into my signature tight, blue and black bodysuit and utility belt, while Jackie changed into some dark clothes. It seemed that by doing what we did, I was able to convince Jackie that there was more to me than just being a thief and although Jackie had wanted it to be nothing more than a one night stand, he and I were going to have a relationship somewhere down the line.

But for now, before we could have a relationship, we had a fold up man to catch.


	7. Breaking Into the Lourve

Chapter 7

"Breaking into the Louvre"

Under a cover of the darkness thanks to the night sky, Jackie and I drove towards the Louvre museum where we believed that Origami was going to make his move. Having just managed to persuade Jackie into believing that I wasn't a thief anymore, I felt that he could of a least developed a trust for me in a sense. At the same time, the Louvre was a place that I never managed to break into until tonight. For years, I wanted to steal something from here and for a moment, the adrenaline was rushing through my body.

"Breaking into the Louvre," I said with anticipation as Jackie and I were crouched on the roof. "I have been planning this in my head for years."

"Remember, we are here to catch Origami," replied Jackie. "Not to steal anything."

My face turned sour for a moment as I felt that Jackie was starting to slip back into the old Jackie before we stripped down to our underwear back at the apartment. Of course, given the fact that Jackie was Jade's uncle, he was still being the protective uncle that he was.

"Don't you trust me?" I asked. "Didn't our striptease get through your head?"

"No, it did not," he replied. "That was very embarrassing when we did that. The only time you should be in your underwear, Viper, is in your own time."

I wanted to give Jackie a piece of mine right there and then, but we both knew that there was a thief that needed to be captured, so we focused on the task at hand. Looking down into the museum, we could see that there was only one guard on duty and once he passed by, we lowered some rope into the museum and we climbed down quickly and quietly, waiting for the guard to leave the room. However, once he was gone, we initially looked to each other that the coast was clear. Unfortunately, it turns out we had a third member of our team with us.

"Jade!" gasped Jackie, who saw his niece dressed in black like us. "What are you doing here?"

"Tch, like a daytime tour with uncle was fun," she retorted. "How do you think I would handle a nighttime tour? I actually told Uncle I was meeting you at the Louvre."

Jackie was soon back to his old ways as he pointed the finger right at me. Once again, he was accusing me of being a bad influence.

"You are a bad influence," he said crossly, pointing right at me. I wanted to do another striptease right there and then as a way of getting him off the accusation wagon, but I couldn't because Jade was there.

"Moi?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. Already exasperated, Jackie decided to simply carry on and Jade and I relented.

Soon, we came to a vault in the Louvre that was guarded by a large steel door. From all my experience as a thief, I could see that the security system needed to be cracked. So, I raised a hand against the panel and the small door opened to reveal a red button that glowed brightly.

"Ah ha, right where it is supposed to be," I said and I pressed it, opening the doors and they revealed a large room with a whole assortment of Far East art dating back thousands and thousands of years. In the center of the room was a large urn and almost immediately, Jackie began to suspect that Origami was hiding in it.

"Be careful," Jackie whispered as we crouched around the room in a quiet manner. "Any one of these paintings could be Origami. So be incognito."

Just then, Jade crouched over towards the urn when all of a sudden, the urn moved as a shroud of paper was forming around it and soon, the paper was turning into a fold up man.

"There he is!" cried Jade as our sudden movements then triggered the alarm and its deafening sounds were now being heard throughout the Louvre.

Realizing that we were now on him, Origami pushed another large urn towards Jade and Jackie and while they were struggling to keep the other large urn from falling on top of them, I jumped into action and blocked the entrance to the main hall of the museum as the doors were closing behind me.

"You are not going anywhere," I said, getting myself ready for battle. Just then, Origami charged towards me and I soon began to charge towards him as we leapt into the air towards each other.

Suddenly, he managed to slip past me and race to the doors just as they closed on each other, trapping us inside. But that was the least of my worries as the other large urn was starting to get the best of Jade and Jackie.

"Bad day, bad day, bad day, bad day!" cried Jackie as he and Jade were about to be crushed.

Of course, I had to make a choice to either stay and help Jackie and Jade or try to catch Origami and retrieve a priceless painting. Normally, this story would feature me making the right decision in helping Jackie and Jade. However, I decided to continue giving chase and then raced past them. Timing its movements, I karate kicked my way through the doors just as they were closing behind me leaving Jackie and Jade inside.

"Viper!" cried Jackie as I heard the sounds of pounding coming from the other side. "I knew she would betray us!"

Feeling slightly insulted after hearing that, I pushed open the doors and scowled at Jackie when I saw him.

"I heard that," I said, folding my arms in disgust upon hearing something like that.

"See, Jackie," replied Jade, walking over to my side. "I told you Viper is a good guy now."

Jackie wanted to respond deep down, but he couldn't as we continued to make our chase on Origami. We raced through the museum and had just gotten outside when the same detective and officers from earlier in the day soon arrived and their lights were flashing right in our faces.

"Halt!" called the detective, running over towards the three of us. "You are all under arrest!"

"You don't want us!" I cried, trying to prove my innocence.

"You want the foldup man!" added Jade, who was trying to not be the youngest person in France to ever be arrested. Of course, the detective was not taking this very lightly and wanted us put away as quickly as possible.

"Oui, Oui, the foldup man. That's a likely story," he replied non chantey. "I have heard about it for the last time."

"No, no, he is right there!" cried Jackie, pointing in the direction of Origami for them to see. A police light was soon placed in the direction of where Jackie was pointing and for the first time, the detective was getting a good look at Origami, who was now flying away out into the distance with the urn in its talons.

However, Origami didn't get very far as the weight of the urn caused him to fall down into the pool below and reveal to be Kasahara, causing the initial suspicions of the detective to be banished.

"It is a fold up man," he cried.

"The urn is too heavy for him to fly away," added Jackie who then gave chase to Origami, followed by the detective and his officers.

Jade and I stayed behind as we watched them give chase, as she debated it was either a good time to join in the chase or wait until we were needed.

"Is this one of those times where it would be best to wait before jumping in?" asked Jade, remembering what I had said to her earlier in the day. But this time, I had a better answer for her.

"No," I said quickly and soon, we joined the chase. Just then, we saw Origami attempt to get into our car and when he found that the door was locked, he took a finger and used it to open the door like a key.

"Good thing my passport and purse are back at the apartment," I thought to myself as we managed to break into a police van and join the chase.

"I'm not stealing, I'm borrowing!" I called to the law enforcement as Jade and I sped by in the van.

After a moment, we finally caught up to our car as we saw Jackie trying to block the view from Kasahara, who driving the car at full speed. Soon, we came onto a road that leading towards the Eiffel Tower. The traffic at this time was downright treacherous as the car soon came in the direction of a large delivery van. While the car had avoided the van with ease, Jade and I were not so lucky as we avoided the van with only seconds to spare. When we eventually found the car, we saw that it had crashed into the side of a tour bus with Jackie's uncle inside. Jackie then came out of the car with the urn in his hands as he raced into the police van and we sped off, determined to put some distance between ourselves and Kasahara.

"Stealing a police van?! Shame on you!" cried Jackie, but I was not in the mood to listen as I still had to pay attention to the road in front of us.

"Didn't you just steal that urn from Kasahara?" I retorted, trying to pay attention to the road in front of me.

"That is different!" cried Jackie, placing the urn against my right side. But, just then, he looked back towards the rear of the van and came across Origami, now back as a bird again and charging right towards us from the sky.

"Here he comes!" he yelled as he saw Kasahara change again, this time as a blanket of paper that caused me to lose my sight of the road in front of me.

"I can't see anything!" I called to Jackie as I struggled to see what was in front of me. After a moment, Kasahara lost his grip on the van and he came off to reveal that we were heading towards one of the legs of the Eiffel Tower.

Fortunately, I slammed on the brakes just in time and brought the van to a full and complete stop. Unfortunately, we did hit the side of the leg with a little force and the airbags were deployed. However, we weren't hurt very much, which was a good thing.

"Jade!" called Jackie as he raced over towards us. Jade and I were dazed for a moment, but then our attention and focus on our well-being was soon interrupted when a sharp strand of Origami paper came in between us, then another and another. Jackie could tell that Origami was on top of the van trying to strike us with the paper. He knew then and now that Origami needed to be stopped immediately. Fastening the urn to his body with rope, Jackie was going to lead Origami into a trap with the urn as bait.

"Viper, look after Jade, call the police!" he ordered as he crawled out the side of the window. This brought about some confusion in my eyes, but Jade was determined to set me straight.

"Wait," I said confusingly to Jade. "Did he just ask me to look after you?"

"Duh, Jackie likes you," chuckled Jade.

"How about that?" I said, smiling up at Jackie as he led Origami along the sides of the tower. I knew at that moment once again that my early tactic of seducing Jackie may have gotten through to him.

A little while later, Jackie returned as the cops arrived on the scene. Origami had been captured and Kasahara was soon back to his old self and handcuffed by the police as the detective glanced over at me one last time before leaving with Origami.

"Guess he too sees I am not a thief," I thought as Jackie joined me and Jade.

However, I knew that my brief time in Paris would soon be coming to an end and that we still had some stolen artwork that needed to be returned.


	8. Heading Home to Boston

Chapter 8

"Heading Home to Boston"

The next morning, I arose from bed early and dressed myself in the gray business suit from yesterday and travelled to the museum where Jackie was returning the painting that Origami had stolen from there two days earlier. Stepping into the museum, I saw Jade hanging out in the lobby while Jackie was conversing with a blond haired woman in a red pantsuit.

"So, I suppose we had ourselves rather merry last night," I said to Jade as I walked over towards her. "Origami is captured and every painting is back to where it used to be."

"Yeah, that's the nice thing about it," chuckled Jade as she saw Jackie hug his friend. "But, I think there is something more to this story than meets the eye, isn't there?"

I smiled at this knowing that Jade was right about one thing and that was my relationship with Jackie. It seemed that everything that transpired was a sign of a possible future together. Of course, I would have plenty of time to think about it as I was due to leave for Boston later that morning.

"I think there is Jade," I said to her. "We need to get together some time. Maybe you and Jackie should come to Boston for the marathon this year. I'm sure you'll enjoy it and besides, we need to do a day of rollerblading. Boston's very well known for that."

"As long as Jackie approves," replied Jade, realizing that Jackie was still going to be overprotective of her. "But, you never know."

Just then, Jackie had hugged his friend and walked over towards us where he was surprised to see me, despite the fact of everything that had happened.

"So, I supposed you didn't need my help, after all?" I said sarcastically as Jade gave me a thumbs up.

"That's right," replied Jackie as he walked over towards me. "No help."

But, he wasn't prepared for what I said next and he definitely wasn't prepared for what I did next. It was something that I hadn't done yet to a man, let alone to Jackie.

"I understand," I said and pulled him towards me where I kissed him tightly on the lips, before walking away, smiling at what I had just done to him.

As I left a sheepish Jackie and Jade behind, I got into a waiting taxi and drove towards Charles De Gaulle Airport the same way as I came in. I wanted to have Jackie and Jade drive me here, but it would not be possible given the fact that they had other stolen pieces of art to return.

Once I had checked in for my flights on British Airways to Boston via London, I arrived at the departure lounge and sat there reflecting on the past 24 hours. I had come to a country that viewed me as a wanted criminal who needed to be locked up forever, but by helping Jackie and Jade, the French would probably view me as someone who was more than just a thief. I would now be viewed as a hero and that way, the country would probably welcome me back as a visitor and not as a criminal.

At 12:15pm, I boarded British Airways Flight 309 to London/Heathrow, which was an Airbus A320 and looked down on one of my former homes one last time before we climbed into the clouds. 75 minutes later at 12:30pm, I arrived at London/Heathrow and soon, I was aboard a Boeing 747 that was British Airways Flight 203 to Boston. As we were waiting to takeoff from Heathrow, I saw a familiar face that was sitting next to me. It was the Italian museum director that I had met at the start of this mission.

"So, Origami didn't-a get very far, didn't he?" he asked, not realizing that I had taken part in it. "This woman, this Viper-a, she sure knew how to catch criminals-a? Perhaps I could've used-a her."

I wanted to tell him that I was Viper, but I couldn't bring myself to it. After everything that had happened, all I wanted to have a nice quiet flight back home across the Atlantic and return to my normal life. Sure enough, at 3:00pm, British Airways Flight 203 lifted off from London/Heathrow and turned northwest over Ireland. During this flight, I stepped out of my high heels and fell asleep for a good part of the eight hour flight. At 5:15pm, I landed back in Boston, cleared immigration and customs and soon I was in a taxi, taking me back to my apartment.

Once I had arrived back at the apartment, I took off my gray business suit and changed into my pink t-shirt and black shorts. It certainly felt good to be back in comfortable clothes and feeling the freedom of not being accused of being a thief was even better. Sitting back down on the couch, I opened my laptop and shot a quick email to Jade to let her know I had arrived in Boston safely:

"_Hi Jade,_

_I just got home from Logan Airport and I wanted to let you know that it was great to see you and Jackie. I hope that eventually we can get together, now that Jackie can trust me again. I think you were right when you said that he had the feelings for me. There may come a time when I am accepted into your family and based on our relationship, I guess that is somehow in the cards. It was great to see you and I look forward to another adventure._

_Viper"_

I shot the email back to Jade and closed up my laptop. All I wanted to sleep at that moment, but I had a sense of victory in my mind. But, it was not just the victory of returning all that was stolen from Origami, but more than that, Jackie and I had a possible future together and one day, we would be together.

But for now, that is another story.


End file.
